Billiards
by Noiseee
Summary: 桌球梗


地处美国东南部大西洋沿岸，纽约这座城市，无论是从那绝佳的地理环境而论，还是后天崛起的厚发之力；无论是以华尔街和曼哈顿下城作为中心的强势金融地位，还是其拥抱诸多名校所侧面体现的不弱软实力，纽约，就像它的别称"大苹果"一般，是连上帝都不禁想咬的地利之地。诚如它所代表的繁华新生之都，在这座仿佛连空气里都掺杂新大陆希望的石柱之林里，这里的一切，都是那般的梦幻，那般的虚实难辨。这番感觉，对于初来此地的游人而言，更是如此。

不过很显然，这不是绝对，至少当其遇上亚瑟·柯克兰后，这点普遍印象描述前，要加上含糊保险的"大多数"一词。站在似乎连名字都带有梦幻奢华气息的曼哈顿的沿岸，迎着这在都市绚丽光芒下形同触手可及的流光微风，这位来自大洋彼岸的绅士，仰望眼前这尊自由女神像，内心除了对女神庄严油然而生的赞叹感慨之情外，他的内心深处，还充盈着点点对女神所处之地的怜惜——这般美好的象征神像所俯视守护的城市，竟是这座都城！

亚瑟并不喜欢纽约，这点自他距离纽约的喧嚣尘息还有数百米距离的高空上，有些许晕机的他，便从身旁那位一边以较大幅度打游戏、一边扯着过度活跃但刺耳至极的美式英语向空姐叫来各种各样零食的邻座乘客身上，已有深刻领悟。虽然亚瑟极力想劝自己不要在意，甚至扭开头看书刻意不留意他的长相举止，但对方那件印着大大的"I LOVE NY"的T恤衫，倒是想不将其与脚下的这座城市扯上关系都难。

也许是得益于那位极品乘客所带来的较差初次印象，即便迎接自己的主办方态度再怎么好，即便各种地标再怎么奢华优美，即便场地很不错手感也很好，此刻塞满这位异域绅士脑海深处的，仍都是嘈杂的人群，难听的美式英语，还有仿佛与飞机邻座那位大男孩那般不羁放纵过头的街头少年。

万事这不能以偏概全——这比老房子里那条长蛆毛毯还要难闻难忍的过期鸡汤，实在俗透了，但对于当下，它着实通用。自知如此，可无奈，现在他一闭眼睛，耳畔旁仿佛还萦绕着机上所获的微响鼻鼾声，以及随之而来的不爽心情。若不是为了迎战明天开设在纽约的斯诺克桌球比赛，尤其是考虑到自己身为鼎鼎有名的台球运动员身份还有相当客观的奖金收入，说不定这位考究的英国绅士，早已在一周前下飞机的那一刻，便立即踏上回程航班。

然而殊不知，这一系列看似合理的解释理由，对于藏于这一副光鲜身份及完美绅士皮囊下的亚瑟本心而言，只是最本质也是最率先映入众人眼中心里的合适理由，就像是一块涂满纯白奶油的海绵蛋糕，只要为从内敞开，你永远无法从这缤纷可爱的外表里精确地猜测出，里面所蕴含是如外表所示的柔滑草莓，还是欲捕猎物的带刺玫瑰。

源于亚瑟内心想法倾注而成的红茶，犹如他外表所示的醇香迷人，但谁也不知道，这般的醇挚赤色下所遮挡隐藏的杯底之物。的确，人头涌涌的拥挤街头，并不是极爱幽静的雅士所适；高热量的街头美食，与讲究身材和营养平衡的运动员所最避忌的廉价垃圾食品卡路里炸弹并没有多少区别；那随发音而放肆地张大嘴毫无形象的美式英语，更是令优雅的英伦绅士不禁头疼皱眉。

然而，也许只有亚瑟自己才知道，即便这块土地赋予他的第一印象并不算好，其上的生活饮食习惯并不符合他的追求，但唯独一处，却是构成引他留步的欣赏享乐之处——流连着美洲男人的同志酒吧。

该死，天知道这群狂野不羁的美洲人到底是为何这般迷人，那因为拥挤而无意滑入鼻尖的略微汗味，带有放肆溢出的浓厚雄性荷尔蒙，每一缕都是满载味觉暴力美的别样诱惑；那高热量的垃圾食品，与这混淆着烟味酒香的酒吧气息意外相辅融合，使灯红酒绿下，更带有恶作剧的可爱意味；那难听甚至可以说是刺耳的美式英语，上帝，天知道这到底是巧合还是恶趣味赐予，竟意外得符合美洲男性较为雄健的身材体格，使粗犷中更具野性，使不羁中更具危险。

没错，这位以英俊的外表和漂亮的球风，而隔着赛事转播屏幕掠夺了不知道多少女性芳心的完美绅士，并不如她们所愿的是会骑着白马迎娶自己的球桌王子，相反，这于比赛前夜前往同志酒吧，尽享美酒与俊男搭讪闲谈乐趣后，便转身离去不带来任何麻烦和问题的夜场玩家，也许才是本貌。

会玩，但不会过火；会撩，但仅止于对彼此只是美好瞬间回忆的一瞬。坚守这般原则的他，即便是世界各地同志酒吧的常客，即便定被部分人以赛事认出，但也极少陷入任何纠纷。毕竟，他从未留下过分痕迹。无论是谁，他从不会有肌肤之亲的动作和超出那一刻谈话的发展，戴上一副眼镜略做伪装的他，只会在深吸一口万宝路，亲品一杯美酒，纸巾轻擦唇角表示谈话愉悦后，便自顾自离开，毫不拖泥带水，使人无从深索追随。

他就像是一枝绽放于暗处的英伦玫瑰，迷人但带刺，仅留浅香却不带痕迹，引无数人触及那短短数十分钟美好相遇后的深度关系，但终究只换来，连身份都素未得知的朦胧结果——这从无特例，或许是因为亚瑟本质上并不打算过早地专属于某人，也或许是，并没有哪一个男人，能反过来引得这只高傲知更的主动回眸。

按照网上随机产生的地址，这位来自英国的神秘猎人，也总算找到今夜的猎场——一个位于港口暗巷街尾的同志酒吧。过度偏僻的位置，为其搭建绝佳的天然屏障，将可能的滋事客人稍加隔去。作为幽暗街道上唯一的亮光照明，招牌暗灯迎着港口海雾的潮湿气流，划落一道道为之分散的炫彩流光。身后，典雅神圣的自由女神为这座都城许以庄严祝愿，而仅在女神眼下的跟前，透过层层红色帷帘溢出的缕缕混着迷幻爵士乐的酒香烟息，却彰显着，这座城市夜生活中的叛逆色彩。

如果说华尔街是纽约赛如职场女士的利落干练，那么这些藏身于闪耀光辉阴影背后的地下酒吧，大概就是这座城市光鲜外表下的炽热性感所在。厚厚的红色帷幕，轻擦脸颊，劣质而粗糙的布料使肌肤不由发麻的同时，也以酥麻后的微刺，引导脚步地迈入；昏暗别意的幽深零光，逐纱缓透，伴随悠扬的爵士乐声，渐渐淌入双目；迷人的鸡尾酒酒香，构成幻想情人的轻纱微抚，于鼻翼逐香刹那，撞入这迷幻亦醇的幽深世界。

如果想要了解一座城市，那么生活其中的百姓，正是最好的平面镜，而汇聚着来自不同阶级、具有不同身份地位民众的酒吧，或许才是最客观的缩影平台。来自天花板上的射灯映落暗光淌地，形同百老汇街道上的缤纷异彩，于灯光与人影晃动间，展现变化百态。多样而生的乐声曲调，时而若悠扬轻快爵士，时而躁动张扬金属，于数寸舞台上，奏响不输于时代广场上自由表演者的曲调自音。眼前人影晃动，无分棱角模样，神态动作，每一位诚如脚下土地最活灵活现的展现者，举手投足间，喉间轻哼高歌间，眉目相传间，都无意流露出，专属于这块年轻大陆的活力魅力。

为汗水打湿而隐约可见的后背健硕线条，混有着粗俗秽语但却意外性感的音线腔调，看似保守陈旧但眉目间早已暗送秋波的异域之眸……坐在吧台一侧的高脚椅子上，隔着伪装的平光眼镜，亚瑟以看似毫不在意的视线，悄然打量了一圈场内的独身客人。虽然他不得不承认，这番一方面对其不满厌恶、而另一方面不由好奇留神的反差感受，是强效的意外毒物，正沿着神经纤维，逐渐地侵蚀着冰冷的伪装，使其颇有兴趣。

但是，眼尖嘴刁的猎人，并不喜欢这类主动接近易于捕获的猎物，唯有独特欲拒的狐狸，才值得拥有为其欣赏锁定的资格。这并不易寻得，但并非绝对没有，有时候，诱人的猎物总藏在一些意外之处，比如，正藏在吧台转角阴影中的这位金发少年。

深金色的头发，宛如遗留于发梢的缕缕阳光，即便是在这昏暗的酒吧角落，也难掩其上的耀眼独特。大概是为室外运动所晒至略呈小麦色的肌肤，伴隐约勾勒于手腕的青筋浅痕，悄然彰显其上的青葱英气。而昏暗的暖色灯光，自墙角壁灯柔和散落，借微光与阴影，无声勾勒他那棱角分明的英俊面容，却更具介乎于少年与男人间的暧昧性感。他就像是一颗精致的酒心巧克力，绵柔顺滑背后，掺杂着辛辣而醉人的别样回味。

也许只身一人的尴尬，也可能是受初到同志酒吧的羞涩，坐在角落的这位朋友，并未如酒吧内其他人物色勾搭，也没有沉醉于酒精烟香，他像是初访禁地的青涩少年，一边对外抱以好奇，但又刻意转向墙壁；一边想要模仿成年人般浅尝酒中醇香，但此刻倾落唇瓣的酒杯中，却是少年气息十足的加冰可乐。

也许是察觉到亚瑟投来的视线，靠在转椅上无聊搅拌冰粒的少年，条件反射地投来试探的好奇视线，而就是这飘散英伦雨雾的祖母绿撞入宛如纽约上空的深蓝星海一刻，置于高傲捕猎者手中的猎枪准星，寻得了今夜享乐可口的美味猎物。

"嘿，一个人来玩吗，没有朋友陪伴？"直白而自然的搭讪，是亚瑟挑起话端的第一步，也是关键的试探环节。随口而至无伤隐私的疑问，普通无趣，但实际上，它却像是一块试探碎石，借声音的回响，一方面得以判断对方是否乐意接纳他这位陌生人的掺脚，而另一方面，对方的回答会直接影响接下来所该采取的行动。毕竟，徒有外貌形象的合适，并不意味着这张皮囊下的本尊也将如表般合胃口，而巧合的是，这看起来复杂难探的契合雅兴，在言行举止这一块忠诚的明镜面前，却早已于不经意间表露无遗。

突然而至的明显搭讪，似乎远超出身旁少年的预料。猛然插至杯底的吸管，一系列碎冰细响，带着惊讶的心声充斥耳畔。原本踩在高椅支脚的双腿，像是条件反射般地突然跺下，茫然无措的起身所为，更直接展示此刻内心的紧张意外。蔚蓝的双眸，紧锁亚瑟的身影。不自然的双手，紧攥衣角，暴露他那极求平静的心境。微启的唇瓣，仿佛欲语内心深想，但待喉间编织的言语脱口而出时，却是蹩脚喜感的滑稽语落。

"朋友们是一个人来的，我都没空……是我没空朋友们一个人来……该死，是我一个人来的朋友们都没空……"

可爱。轻掩唇角浅笑，愈发期待今夜继而发展的同时，也决定了接下来所执行的举措。轻探口袋，一盒白盒万宝路像是表演魔法般地悄然出现掌心。灵巧地轻拍烟盒，纤细漂亮的指尖熟练地夹住突出的香烟。前探靠近，浅金色的碎发轻擦深金流光，少年那明显紧张的略微急促呼吸声传入耳际，专属于对方的阳光味道萦绕鼻翼。结实的肩膀明显为突然的接近所紧绷僵硬，而造成这一切的"罪魁祸首"却悠然自得，待伸手借背后香薰蜡烛上的微弱火光，使几缕浊烟微香溢于指尖之时，才淡定自若地引烟退去。

混浊的浓厚烟醇，缠上引火的香薰暗香，于昏暗的灯光下，如恶作剧的诱人魔女，借助融合至恰到好处的烟香与薰风，时而像是拥抱薰衣草的可爱少女，恶作剧般地以清新前调引人注意；时而如身着薄纱的妖媚女郎，呈深沉浓郁的浊烟，为身旁的少年覆上朦胧视野，向曾轻擦烟香的耳畔，落下飘渺薄烟的轻语。

藏在暗灯下那不经意爬上脸颊的微红，悄然将少年欲通过指甲暗掐冷静隐瞒的心中骚动略微展露。然而很遗憾，对于杰出的猎人，猎物的任何变化，他早已看在眼里，并算在接连行动的促进前提里。这并不仅是捕猎经验，还因为英伦绅士的实践自信——没有哪一个猎物能逃过猎人的甜蜜陷阱，从过去至未来，这一点将不会有任何改变。

暗喻深意的烟香，对方显然落入陷阱的自然羞红，还有这暧昧恰和的气氛……为烟雾与灯光所笼罩的当下一切，已然形成炽热的星火，灼烧着彼间的沉静空气，试图引双方进一步接近共享。然而，眼下亚瑟的沉默无动，却像是一盆冷水，浇透彼间之火。少年惊讶望去，有些不知所措地愣在原地，他有几分尴尬地挠头，张开双唇欲语打破沉寂，但又大概并不满意地晃头抛去，眼里满是迷茫犹豫。

可年轻的少年并不知，或许该说单纯的他怎么可能知道，这般的气氛转变，并非如他猜想的稍有触犯或兴趣无存，而正恰恰相反，这一切正是亚瑟的故意之为。吧台上正上演的一切，像是一场游戏赌局。过于接近与主动，像是一副副透明的卡牌，你的一举一动，早已脱离自身所控。相比之下，欲拒还迎和态度落差，却更是机巧之举，没有人能透过你的行动得知你的真心，在这般的操纵下，即便手持一把烂牌，也不乏翻身巧夺的可能。

很显然，在赌桌旁，亚瑟已然把控全局，他正等待着，对方所抛出的必需之牌，那一张名由对方主动试探的关键变数。而事实证明，无论是职业上的斯诺克台桌，亦或者是生活上的玩局，他的直觉与判断，并没有任何违背事例。

"嘿。"一声满载少年紧张的问好，敲定了主控局势的倾向。深陷亚瑟计划中的羔羊仍未自知，他挠着头，颤抖着嗓音，于彰显内心紧张与犹豫的视线闪避间，努力打破彼间的沉静："我叫阿尔弗雷德，我，我喜欢汉堡，挚爱可乐和电子游戏……"紧张而语，不成语句的只言片语涌入彼此之间。他紧攥衣袖，努力控制小腿的颤抖，但殊不知，偏移的视线及豆大的汗水，早已将其出卖。

不错。如果抛开玩乐从不过度的信条，亚瑟还真想与这位可爱的领家少男有进一步发展，但可惜，这种念头的持续时长总与萌生瞬间同样迅速，不超过一小时，这点冲动就会像阿尔弗雷德酒杯中的可乐气泡，"啪呲"一声，化为虚无。抬头轻呼烟雾，在内心一遍遍地嚼着对方所提供的名字音节，思考片刻后，回复之语埋入对方心中。

"理查德，英格兰人。"微笑礼貌而语，亚瑟将方才于计程车上打消时间所无意记住的恐怖小说角色名字，化为今夜的伪装身份——每次玩乐必换上一个随口而至的身份，是与亚瑟架在鼻梁上的平光镜同等标配所在。

亚瑟深知自身伪装的优缺所在，对于影响真实身份判断的名字，亚瑟理所应当地选择隐藏；而对于无法改变的标准伦敦腔，他选择将其明朗展示，毕竟，比起悉数的伪装或直白袒露，兼备真假的混淆之物，更具可怜的欺骗引导。更何况，这慵懒而优雅迷人的腔调，也正是他引猎物掉入深渊的可口糖果。

对于亚瑟的回复，阿尔弗雷德的双眼猛然瞪大，整一副难以置信的惊讶神态。大概是没想到我竟会继而搭话吧。无声自想，亚瑟为这占据上风的局势之位倍感满意，稍作沉思，下一步逼近之棋，也随话题的展开正式落入牌面。

"让我猜猜，那么青涩但可以摸到这家偏远的地下酒吧位置，外加但口音中总有一些不自觉的翘舌音，阿尔弗雷德你是正求学生活于其他城市的纽约本地人吧。"推论而至，亚瑟理智分析后自信点明。

不知是因为亚瑟的猜想过于正确，还是突然而至的闲谈让阿尔弗雷德有些始料未及，身旁年轻的少年惊讶戛言。他似乎想要说些什么，可数次张唇后却仍旧无声。犹豫片刻，待亚瑟手中所剩无几的香烟化为灰烬一刻时，一声还算自然的答复，这才缓缓而至："算是吧，如果判断本地人的依据是是否知晓这类小店的位置，那我还算勉强及格。如果拿出诸如地标位置细节之类的问题，那我大概是恰巧出生在纽约的外乡人罢了。"

"看不出阿尔弗雷德你还挺有自嘲精神。"

"还好，这是向我的偶像学来的。他那在赛后采访里淡定而优雅的嘲讽技巧……上帝，那实在是太迷人了，真希望有一天能遇上他。"

"然后被他骂一通吗？"故意调侃，亚瑟主动活跃气氛，虽说是紧接偶像这一话题，但亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德的偶像是谁并没有并没有多少兴趣。按照阿尔弗雷德这个年龄的活泼男孩个性来说，这充其量是哪一位篮球足球橄榄球球，而很遗憾，这些隔壁行业的朋友，从不为习惯于优雅台球的亚瑟所关注。

"拜托，我可没有这特殊兴致，我只不过是希望哪天能与他握手畅谈，告诉他他在自己心中形象有多么高大，他的每一场比赛自己从不缺席，顺带为了他我还踏入同一行列了……反正就是除了我穿了一双颜色不一样的袜子外一切不损形象的事情我都愿意告诉他！"

使对方兴高采烈的谈话题材，是不错的话题引端，不过这样的话题必须双方共有兴趣，然而很显然，正听着大男孩夸耀自己偶像的亚瑟，归属于前提之外，否则他也不会一边以"相信你会有这样的机会。"的礼貌言语草草敷衍，一边将敲定主意向酒保要来主调的鸡尾酒。

听到亚瑟的言语后，阿尔弗雷德并非如所预料般地在有关于偶像见面的话题上既往而谈，相反，他敛起喜悦的微笑，视线投落到杯中可乐里，缓缓忧郁而道："可惜，即便我说了那么多，他仍没有任何自觉，也没有认出我。"

话题如愿戛然而止，但气氛却急促转变，再度重返尴尬。面对这仿佛连头顶微微翘起的一小撮碎发都萎蔫的少年，即便是淡漠的亚瑟，也不由地选择主动打破局面："听说想要了解一座城市，一杯酒不错途径，即便是同种美酒，在异域品尝的滋味感受也各不相同。"接过递来的非斯杜松子酒，细闻弥散而至的柠檬清香，如考究的品酒师那样侧耳倾听其中调皮作响的吱吱气泡声，满足眯眼的亚瑟推荐而语道："不来一杯吗。"

"呃不，我还没过法定饮酒年龄……"他连忙举手婉拒，但即便言语再怎么坚决肯定，但那缕来回于亚瑟脸庞与酒杯的视线，早就直白展现他内心深处对美酒佳人的好奇渴望。

"还真是遗憾。"亚瑟口头致歉，但行动上，他却并未稍作缓息，相反，骨子里的恶作剧本能，使他扯下英伦绅士的沉重外衣，套上狂欢着装，继续他这疯狂但不越界的行动引导。

浅尝美酒，纤细的手指握住酒杯，送入唇际。不同于旁人的粗暴直饮，手捧酒杯的亚瑟更倾向于细细品尝。伴随杯口的略微倾斜，奶白色的酒液缓缓地淌落喉间。绵滑的口感，宛如细缓而至的浅色流沙，渐渐地由唇漫入，缓缓地侵占内心的任意一角，如此刻亚瑟的优雅举止，使阿尔弗雷德不禁为之沉醉；而源于柠檬与香橙的略酸清爽，更像是热衷恶作剧的淘气精灵，于亚瑟味蕾上赋予变化跳跃的同时，借弥散于空气中的清爽味道，拉近与正由柠檬可乐填充夏日夜晚的少年彼间距离。

纤细漂亮的指尖，在光滑的酒杯杯壁上，踩着吱吱作响的气泡声，敲响不知名曲目的零碎节拍。掩藏于深黑衬衫衣领间的喉结，随滑落喉间的柔顺滴香，有节奏地细微滑动，如暂且脱离紧绷至最上一颗纽扣的衬衫束缚，伴颈部的优美线条，无意间，竟为空气里落下禁欲本欲气息。

但这点亲近并不是亚瑟的目标所在，特地选择非斯杜松子酒的根源，还归于所即将上演的另一出好戏。不知是重心改变的一时失误，还是某人的刻意为之，本将美酒平缓送至舌中的酒杯，突然略微上翘，刹那间，原相对静止于杯中的酒液随之溅迸，点点奶白的酒液，宛如脱轨的星粒，在空中划过漂亮的轨迹后，毫无叛离基本定理地忠实落下，在这位考究的英伦绅士身上，滴落凌乱随意的零星点点。

为酒而逐渐染上浅浅殷红的白皙脸庞，如同即将绽放的玫瑰，娇嫩欲滴，宛若玻璃棺中的永生花，美丽虚化之际，却永远无法触碰。可此刻溅落其上的奶白色酒液，却以毫无美感可言的杂乱掺入，砸碎了隔阂，为高傲的玫瑰抹上现实浊色，或许该说，更近乎于本欲的冲动之色。

亚瑟的行为从不失礼，但这并不意味着，他将永远地按常理出牌。面对滴落于脸庞的奶白酒液，首先为其采取的不是纸巾手帕，而是自己的舌头。粉色的舌尖略微探出，试探性地轻触那正勾勒偏浅纯色的奶白酒液，软绵的泡沫碰上灵活的小舌，如鸡尾酒中吱吱作响的细微气泡，缓缓地消逝其间。而于不经意间淌落的无色浅痕，悄然融化不为其察觉的唇角泡沫，于弧形漂亮的唇畔上，滴落暧昧光彩。

酒吧里昏暗的光线，并不能使狡猾的猎人完全捕获对方的一举一动，但待眼中的祖母绿映落眼前少年那诸如不自然的舔唇、无意攥紧的双拳、还有即便故意挑开但又不自觉重新聚焦于亚瑟身上的晃离视线等小动作后，亚瑟得以肯定，在这场无形的恶趣味抵御与进攻赛中，他已是坐在王座上的唯一赢家。时间已迈入凌晨时分，而气氛也逐渐浓厚难舍，为了第二天起来仍是所习惯的一切，现在，是时候将今夜的玩乐止于当下。

"嘿阿尔弗雷德，你能帮我递一张纸巾吗。"轻掩唇角，略微皱眉，亚瑟充分地发挥他作为从不沾花的游场玩家演技，礼貌地向身旁这位青涩的美洲少年解释说道："天啊，真没想到这一家酒吧的非斯杜松子酒那么浓郁，光是舔抵还暂且无法处理干净。"

"好，好的。"为亚瑟的呼唤所唤回注意力，阿尔弗雷德有些手忙脚乱地轻拍全身，环顾四周，竭尽全力地搜寻任何一张能发挥简单作用的柔嫩纸巾。但很显然，初从方才的朦胧暗示挑逗中脱身的少年仍介于慌张无措，就连置于左手边的纸巾盒都并未察觉。

被阿尔弗雷德这为近在眼皮底下但仍未察觉、思考着是否要向远处的另一对恋人寻求的犹豫模样所逗笑，亚瑟实在是无法再假装毫不在意。面对这位着实为自己留下美好回忆的可爱少年，苛刻律己的英伦绅士也不禁选择略微越界。以简单的拍肩动作作为额外奖励，他温柔提醒："阿尔弗，纸巾就在你的左手边。"

"哈，没错，我还真是……"似乎是被亚瑟的拍肩动作所惊动，大男孩一跃而起，慌张地连退数步。蔚蓝的眼睛已然瞪大，即便在昏暗光线下仍旧清晰可见的躁红使其更显年轻可爱，脑内紧张而造成的高温仿佛已将其置停，仅剩条件反射的肢体，机械性地抽取一张面巾纸，生硬地递到亚瑟的眼前。

真是可爱。如果命运之神让两人于未来仍旧相遇相系，也许即便是像亚瑟这般的玩家，也许也会为之考虑收手，将自己的真实身份向他坦白，与这位可爱的美洲男孩有更深远的关系未来。但对于当下，尤其是第二天还需要西装革履地出现在球桌上优雅虐杀对手的关键时刻，无论是身份职业选手还是亚瑟·柯克兰本人，都不允许有任何偏差打乱既往的计划布局。

纯净的柔软纸巾，像是流光淌落一般地轻抚亚瑟的双唇。偏薄的纸质，在弥散而开的灯光涣散中，近似透明，朦胧地勾勒着弧线姣好的柔软唇瓣。在这纤细的指间，朴素的纸巾仿佛也被赋予蜕变魔法，如娇嫩的玫瑰，载落英伦绅士的优雅魅力；也同沾覆酒香的夜蝶，迎面撞入蔚蓝的双眸中，给予浪漫美好得形同幻想之景。

于是说，暂且再见吧，可爱的美利坚男孩。余光略微打量身旁看愣的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟低声浅笑。微声道上一句"祝你有一个愉悦的夜晚"的简单问安，恶作剧后的小恶魔先生步伐轻快地迈向门外。一缕带有烤烟醇香的自然气息萦绕愣在吧台旁的少年鼻翼，而拥有其的纤细身影已然融入昏暗灯影。除了轻插于已尽酒杯的那一张还带有柠檬琴酒清香的纸巾外，别无过多痕迹，仿佛方才半小时与阿尔弗雷德浅谈的优雅绅士，只是他最美好的幻想。

一股不算重但毫不犹豫的外力猛然施加于手腕，亚瑟回头望去，预料之内的少年正以意料之外的方式，直白地袒露内心的不舍挽留。祖母绿与蔚蓝相撞，宛如初遇时的巧合相契，但可惜在此刻，在亚瑟那刻意闪避表露离开执意的视线中，这并不是引发接下来事宜的美好预兆。

少年并不擅长强人所难，且亚瑟的视线已然予以拒绝之意，更何况在这人数众多的酒吧里，亚瑟若有任何强迫反抗意味，阿尔弗雷德都可能会成为酒吧里众人保护心作用下的轰击对象。这一点似乎全球通用，对于地地道道的纽约人阿尔弗雷德而言，他也自知规矩。有些不舍地松开手后，他仍不愿意就此告别，继而发问："我们还能再见吗？"

"除非你猜出我的全名，并在你的偶像面前大吼你穿着一双不成对的袜子吧。"用假名寻找一位只有台球圈子内才为人知晓的运动员全名，向最尊敬且难遇的偶像诉说自己这点鸡毛蒜皮的糗事，这两件事均能发生的概率，也许真如两人重逢的概率一般，近乎不可能。

阿尔弗雷德定然也自知这一点。回头望着那抹有些落寞的身影，尤其是那为阴影所遮挡以至于无法察觉神情变化的面容，亚瑟竟有几分心疼。看来这次自己还真是有些过分，虽然并没有任何肌肤之亲，但这样戏弄一位少年，终究还是于心不安。轻叹感慨，亚瑟拍了拍脸颊努力调整状态，希望夜间的这次偶遇，不会成为天明后赛事的碍脚石，也希望黎明破晓后，自己与阿尔弗雷德间牵扯的细线，能为清醒和现实所切断。

回去洗个澡去去酒气，好好睡一觉迎接明天的工作赛事，真希望啰嗦的教练能少些说教。看了看腕表所显示的时间，亚瑟揉头感慨。而就在其迈步欲踏出仅有两人占据的吧台转角暗处时，一声源于背后的意外吼声，向亚瑟投来自流连于各地酒吧玩乐来所遇见的最大危机之声。

"亚瑟·柯克兰，23岁，英格兰人，专攻斯诺克台球赛事，自16岁正式参加国际赛事开始，便以华丽优雅但犀利至极的球风在世界排名上占据一席之地，目前世界排名前十，并在明天，或许该说是今天晚上八点参与纽约的台球邀请赛。"

"等等，你怎么……"拜托，你怎么知道的，难道现在的高科技越来越厉害，扫脸处理速度越来越快了？

"身高173厘米，嗜茶如命，没有红茶陪伴会直接影响发挥水平。私底下似乎很喜欢泰迪熊，在一个月前应群众而开启的Facebook直播里，曾多次在左下角发现一小撮不自然的棕褐色绒毛和条纹独特的绿色边角，经数倍放大对比后，大致确定是白金汉宫附近的一家手工泰迪熊店的产品，因为只有那一家店的泰迪熊耳朵上会被系上这独特的格子纹蝴蝶结。"

"不是，你怎么……"这，这有些不太妙，这些情报可不是立马通过网络就能找到，而是需要长时间耐心收集才有，而在这气氛下……不会吧，那种狗血的戏码不是仅为电视剧的宠儿吗？

"拥有粉丝后援会，其数量随着知名度曝光度的加大而逐渐庞大，顺带一提他眼前的这一位，可是后援会的主干成员之一，会员编号K18。还有就是……"深呼吸着，他像是下定决心一般地扯高裤腿，大声地冲无比惊讶的亚瑟落下定锤之音："我今天穿的袜子，可不仅是不成对，一只是小猪佩奇粉，另一只还是海绵宝宝黄呢。"

很好，亚瑟·柯克兰你这是什么狗屎运，在纽约那么多家酒吧中随便找的一家里，唯一一位合胃口的猎物，原来不是什么可爱的小狐狸，而是一只比自己还要了解自己的狡猾老狼，按照现在这阵势，很显然，眼前的这位少年根本不打算让步，说不定，他还打算进一步反咬。

"等等阿尔弗雷德，我们来谈谈……"

"是谈谈下一次见面的事宜吗，除了明晚外你和我都没有空外，我的一切时间都为你待机。"

上帝啊，自己怎么就恰好遇上自己的粉丝，而正巧的是，前一秒自己正以对方熟悉到不行的知识作为筹码，下一秒这位知情人就以绝不松口之势咬紧自己。不知所措的紧张焰火，时隔多年再度爬上亚瑟的脑内。他无数次感慨懊恼，但可惜现实从不会为任何一个人而改变。深知毫无退路的亚瑟，只好旁敲找理由拒绝。

理由一，彼此陌生。"阿尔弗雷德，"颤抖着嗓音，亚瑟竭力保持冷静，有礼地分析时局道："我们只是在酒吧偶遇的陌生人，虽然你对我十分了解，但我对你，可谓是只知道那不知道是不是幌子的名字，就像我口中的理查德一样……"

"我并没有骗你，我是阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，专攻普尔八球的美国选手。如我一早坦白而言，自我初中时无意看到你在斯诺克球桌上挥杆的帅气英姿后，我就不由着迷憧憬，无法忘怀，甚至到最后我也主动触杆试试，没想到我似乎也有一些天赋，后来被专业的台球俱乐部签署。主攻普尔八球。虽然种类不同，但是丝毫不影响我对你……的斯诺克的喜欢。"略微涨红脸颊，阿尔弗雷德有些不好意思地掐断言语。略微度量后，补充追加说明："我，我会努力让你更好地了解我，反正还有下一次会面，一定可以的。"

该死，这不仅没有拉开距离，还更加接近了。头皮发麻，豆大的汗水逐渐打湿浅金碎发，有些快撑不住的礼貌微笑，都不经意展示着亚瑟内心的紧张慌乱。深呼吸调整状态后，亚瑟发起了第二波回击——仅是初次相遇。

"琼斯先生，"故意疏远的称呼，刻意地加重亚瑟所期盼表达的生疏关系，"即便你这般乐意展示自己，但我们间还有一个关键问题，我们这才初次相遇，这建立在酒与玩乐上的相遇，顶多算是美妙偶遇，也许是我个人在这方面比较保守，我觉得这根本不能作为进一步发展的契机。"言外之意，就这样成为回忆吧，别太深究了，偶遇偶像还一起喝了一杯不也挺好的吗，虽然方才全程都是自己恶趣味地故意撩动……

沉默笼罩彼间，但并未深远过久，因为在下一秒，不安现况的美洲男孩首先做出了坚决的否定："不，我们并不是初次相遇。"

"隔着观众席脸都看不清的那种可忽略不计。"

"那就少了几百次，但没关系，我还有关键的一次，早在一周前，我与你就已经相遇！。"

"不知道亚瑟你还记不记得，一周前从伦敦飞往纽约的飞机上，坐在你隔壁的那个男生。没错，就是我！你知道当我踩点冲入机舱时意外发现坐在我隔壁的人竟然是你的时候，我到底有多么惊喜吗，那时的心跳声，甚至还轻松碾压从机场大门狂奔至机舱这一路剧烈运动所带来的跳动。上帝，天知道那一刻我多么想原地跳跃向整个机舱的人表达激动喜悦，要不是考虑到在你面前的形象还有察觉到空姐那警告视线，我兴许早就干了这档蠢事。"

"我兴奋、激动、仿佛体内的血液都被换为可乐，正不断地激烈跳动。一方面，我竭力控制想要拿出包里仅剩的笔记本和相机，向你讨要签名合照的欲望。另一方面，我不断思考着，相遇定然是好事，但一次初遇并不能代表些什么，我该干些什么，让你留下深刻印象？"

"就在这时，我的视线停留在随身携带的游戏机上。没错，也许我不能太过于直白地抒发激动心情，但我可以通过这一堆角色名全为你名字的角色，侧面引起你的好奇，从而搭话，然后留下深刻印象。这绝对没错，没有多少粉丝是以高等级游戏账号直抒心意的，这一定能让你印象深刻。"

"但不知道你是不是前几天的赛事过于紧张，还是努力适应接下来的时差，无论我的游戏界面再怎么华丽惹眼，我打游戏的幅度动作再怎么剧烈，可你似乎除了闭眼休息和专心看书外，根本没有留心于我的打算。世界的Hero当然不会就这样放弃，这次机会难得，我一定要让你记忆深刻。"

"于是我不断地叫来空姐，麻烦她递来各种各样的零食。我用泡泡糖吹出细响，用饼干拼出英国国旗，用架在三明治中的巧克力酱于盘子里大大地写上你的名字，动作之大，就连给我递零食的空姐都用小纸条好奇地询问'亚瑟是谁'，可身为核心关键人物，你却仍旧别开脸，认真看书，丝毫没有留心于我！"

"我本想着没机会了，可万万没想到，我竟然能在这一家第一次前往的同志酒吧里再次遇见你，甚至还搭话畅饮了！这实在是太惊喜意外了，以至于我根本不知道该抱以何种态度和举止，只好暂且被你牵引带动，直到分别之时，我深切明了，我并不仅满足于隔着观众席或球桌支持欣赏你，我更想成为你人生的头号粉丝，陪伴在你的左右！"说罢，那双蔚蓝的眼睛里竟还戏剧性地闪过激动零光。

原来飞机上那个烦人的小伙子就是你！难怪那个人一直不屈不挠地做着各种小动作，原来本意就是引起我的注意……很显然，阿尔弗雷德确实做到了使我印象深刻，但他似乎并没有想到，这只是反面效果。现在的他，还像是一只激动受赏的金毛一般，瞪大双眼期待亚瑟做出回复……头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，亚瑟不知从何下手，他只知道，若不再直白而论，他与阿尔弗雷德的这一场闹剧根本无法落幕。

望着阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟摘下挡脸伪装的平光眼镜，于数年玩乐生活中罕有地主动靠近，认真对视着说出最本质的心情，以及他不顾今日萌生的好感和展望，执意拒绝相约的根本缘由："阿尔弗雷德，真正的我并不像球台上的我那般绅士美好，如你所见，我是一个会前往酒吧恶趣味撩人寻求成就感刺激后就脱身离开的家伙，这样的漂浮不定，说不定根本没办法执着于某个人。"

直白相劝，换来眼前执念少年的戛然而止。看着这样的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟有几分心疼。说实话，今夜的相遇，是亚瑟心中为数不多的绝佳美好回忆，如果可以，他也想与这位执着的同行少年有进一步发展，可是正因为察觉到阿尔弗雷德的美好，亚瑟这才不愿意将其拖入自己的生活，毕竟，恶趣味不定的自己，也许并不会迎来所谓的Happy Ending。

"那亚瑟你告诉我，能换来你的执着的关键是什么。"意料之外的追问，打断了亚瑟的感慨。他早已预料到对方也许会继而缠上，他大可扯出一系列刁钻言语将其嘲讽而退，但当他为在那藏于眼中的蔚蓝中找到自己的身影后，他竟有些感动哑言，犹豫着，说出最终，也是最本质的答案。

"也许是能永远地引起我的好奇兴致的人吧。"

话虽这么说，但实际上这样的人，也许根本不存在，毕竟没有多少人能一直吸引亚瑟的注意，正因为此，他才格外流连于各类酒吧。这般感慨，亚瑟开始努力思量该以何种安慰词暂告眼前少年。

可就在这一瞬，意料之外的一幕发生了：原本保持四十厘米左右距离的阿尔弗雷德，竟一个箭步地猛然靠近，线条漂亮的长腿撞向吧台主体，发出闷响的同时，无形地占据了亚瑟细腿间的狭小空间；此前紧握手腕以示挽留的双手，眼下以迅雷不及掩耳之势的速度，支撑于亚瑟身后的吧台桌上，借结实的双手，封锁了亚瑟的所有退路；视野中那一双随距离而放大的眼睛，迷人得仿佛能将他吸进去的深邃蔚蓝，强势地撬开亚瑟的心扉，占据了此刻他的所有注意。

从胯下至身旁两侧的退路封锁，击碎了亚瑟欲独自从中脱逃的美梦。暧昧之至的气氛，无形地笼罩彼间。即便己将近半躺在吧台上，这仍毫不相让的鼻息相缠、金丝相触、鼻翼微蹭的绝近距离，像是一团微光炽火，灼烧着亚瑟假面上的淡定理智。透过那一双深邃的眼睛，亚瑟说不清阿尔弗雷德的此刻所想，他只知道，现在的自己，满脑子都是眼前的这家伙。

"于是说，亚瑟，你知道现在的我想要干些什么吗？"过近的距离，滤得他的声音更为深沉稳重。亚瑟很清楚，眼前的这个小鬼打算以这般捉摸不定的疑问，迫使亚瑟承认内心对他的好奇。他知道，也很想逃避或反驳，但无奈，那磁性的低音炮，夺走了他的嗓音，那性感至极的尾调，更是使其不禁沦陷。

"强吻，啃喉，咬耳朵……拜托，我怎么可能会知道塞满你脑子的黄色废料是什么，我只知道这把我卡在吧台上的姿势很不厚道而已。"破罐子破摔，亚瑟随口将内心所能想到的一切可能性脱口而出，但也许只有亚瑟自己知道，这一大段的心语中，唯独少了最关键但确实存在的一句——我竟确实对你报以好奇兴致。

"我在想当你睡着时，你这长长的眼睫毛会是何等的迷人可爱。"略微撑起下巴，阿尔弗雷德俯视这位被困在怀中的昔日猎人，饶有趣味地挑逗道。

"这实在是太糟糕了。"

"还好吧，就是这粗眉毛可能会有点煞风景而已。"

"等等，我说的是你的情话太糟糕了，而不是我的眉毛……"全然不顾自身的处境，带有绝不认输骨气的年轻绅士连连挥手拍击反抗。可殊不知对方似乎并不打算闪避，相反，他看起来正期盼这一刻。抢在亚瑟双手抬高那一刻，阿尔弗雷德将其拦腰抱起，借势把这位因变化而不顾形象骂咧的绅士扛至吧台，稳稳地安顿后，蔚蓝的双眼里毫不掩饰笑意，言语略带骄傲地道出根本目的。

"我记得你们斯诺克中有一项明确规定，'在比赛中，选手击球时双脚不可以都离开地面'对吧，如果我看错，在这场追逐游戏里，现在的你，很显然双脚已经离地。既然已然违规输给了我，那么，你就不考虑将一部分时间作为奖励交付于我吗。"

"无稽之谈，而且，我哪来的击球！"被扛在吧台上，亚瑟破口反驳道。

"不，你已经击球了。自顾自地在我内心的这一张八球球桌上，借偶然相遇搅乱原有的所有规矩，借恶意的挑逗，打出漂亮一记满杆，将你的名字，永远地记在我的心中。"

突然而至的情话，蹩脚牵强，根本没有多少说服力。但不知为何，掩盖于光鲜伪装下的独我台球桌边上，初次出现一位手持球杆的阳光少年。他不顾自己的抵触谩骂，毫不考虑所谓规则，在这张偌大的斯诺克球台上，自顾自地玩起规则轨迹截然不同的普尔八球。滑稽，违和，根本说不过去，一旁而站的亚瑟百般否认，可当那象征胜利的八号球击落入袋的那一瞬，亚瑟竟不知不觉中也为这荒谬的赛事而倍感兴奋。

他仍旧不愿意主动承认开始对阿尔弗雷德抱以兴趣的事实，这主动的概率就像是将斯诺克与八球融为同一项目那样近乎不可能。然而，这并不意味彼间注定走向终结，毕竟这偌大的球桌上，也并不是没有外来八号球的暂存之处，更何况，绅士绝不能食言，尤其是忠诚地追随至球场的这位头号粉丝。

"今天天气怎么样？"

"诶？"出乎意料的询问，让阿尔弗雷德始料未及，呆愣在原地。他有些难以理解，在这暧昧的气氛里，隔着近若咬唇的间距，这般直接地突然询问天气，是正确之选吗，莫非伦敦百姓真如书中所说，无论到哪里都以天气为谈资。

"相信我阿尔弗雷德，如果天亮后的天气像你现在的表情那么蠢的话，我敢保证，即便你以我所许下的承诺大做文章，我也不会迈出酒店半步，与你相约到不知道哪个鬼地方耗时间充当承诺的践行。"

"等等亚瑟，这就是说，你愿意与我约会吗！"兴奋跃起，阿尔弗雷德的嗓音里毫不掩饰激动喜悦，逐渐瞪大的蔚蓝双眸里，更是宛如讨得所期糖果的天真孩童。

"只是为了践行那该死的承诺而言，不要过度期待，说不定那之后你会替自己竟为这点可笑破灭的憧憬而踏入球场感到后悔。"毫不留情面的恶言嘲讽，随之抛向阿尔弗雷德。可也许只有近在咫尺的阿尔弗雷德才知道，此刻的亚瑟脸庞上，到底染上何种程度的可爱红晕。

"我也许只会为未来知名台球运动员介绍榜上同时出现两个'琼斯'、以至于我被称为'八球的琼斯'而感到几分甜蜜的苦恼而已，话说'斯诺克的琼斯'还挺好听的，与你蛮配。"俯身接近，阿尔弗雷德甜蜜耳语。期间还故作烦恼，为不存在的未来编织一个个千奇百怪但不失美满甜蜜的事宜结局，并作为代价，迎来了定然到来的亚瑟手刀回击。

"闭嘴，现实可不是你的幻想！而且，我对你的了解近乎为零，还算不上朋友，谈何如你口中的这般可笑偶像剧戏码再现。"用力挣脱阿尔弗雷德调侃而至的拍肩之手，亚瑟厉声呵责。奈何对于阿尔弗雷德看来，这一系列的恶言嘲讽，从憧憬挚爱的他口中脱出时，却会是这番近乎调情的甜蜜感觉。

竟有这番感觉，也许自己在这方面，确实如他所说的特殊嗜好。不过仅于挚爱面前这副模样，并没有什么坏处。待这位自以为聪明的猎人再如此前那般挑逗着占据上风之时，再反咬他一口，欣赏他那为自己反击于怀后仍不愿认输的骄傲可爱模样，不乏也是一大享受。

浅笑着，阿尔弗雷德迈开步子，像是追逐亮光般地冲向那抹从赛场至酒吧，从飞机邻座至吧台对视，从存于幻想至咫尺现实的熟悉背影，吼出了将用一辈子验证的最大许诺预言："了解不够没关系，反正还有未来的一辈子那么长，你终将对我了如指掌。"

可笑。亚瑟低声嘲讽，不由为少年的幼稚连连摇头。很高兴，就像亚瑟那仿佛为幸运女神所亲吻祝福的台球天赋般，在这场人生游戏中，他打出了干净漂亮的一球，足以让无论哪一个时代的自己，都不禁为当年自己对阿尔弗雷德的言论定义为可笑落下无法反驳的定锤。

毕竟，这入微无暇的熟悉及幸福美满得宛若童话故事的未来，已然无声地验证那时对阿尔弗雷德及他的可笑设想抱以不信任的自己，又是多么的愚蠢可笑。

End.


End file.
